


GinHijiGin one shots/drabbles

by bloodyangel6666



Category: Gintama
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Bickering, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm sorry for this, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Smoking, Swearing, i forgot how to tag fml
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyangel6666/pseuds/bloodyangel6666
Summary: A collection of some old and not so old one shots
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 26





	1. 'How to Flirt' for dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my initial idea was Hijikata pining and Gintoki trying to flirt by using cheesy/cliché pick-up lines, but then i needed some kind of closure and everything spiraled out of control ;;

One thing that Hijikata despises is that lately ~~the past few months~~ there is one particular person on his mind.

 _That_ man, the root of half his problems, is the reason for his constant bitterness. Whether he's resting or working, Hijikata can't get him out of his mind no matter how hard he tries. It's really troublesome not having control over your own thoughts and emotions.

One evening, he decides to prolong the night for a change, so after saying 'good night' to Kondo, he retreats to his room, changes in his civil clothes and lights a cigarette on his way to a nearby bar. It's not usual for him as he has never resorted to drinking just because he was bitter or sad or angry. Tonight, he just wants to let off some steam, not drown his sorrows in alcohol.

His goal is to relax.

Yet, as soon as he sets foot in the bar, the familiar silver-headed nuisance pops into vision and his plan crumbles to dust.

Maybe if he turns and walks away before Gintoki notices-

"Yo, Oogushi-kun!"

Shit. Okay, plan B - pretend that he didn't hear-

"Oi, tax thief! It's rude to ignore people like that! Aren't you supposed to set a good example for us simple citizens? Are you deaf or some-"

"I heard you the first time! Stop your babbling already!" Hijikata growls as he turns back around to face the demon who haunted his worst nightmares and best dreams on a daily basis. And to top it off, he has to see him now too.

For some godforsaken reason, the only seat available is next to Gintoki. His form is slouched over the counter, cup of sake readied in his right hand, and his face showing the usual bored expression, but now graced with a lazy half-smile, thrown carelessly over his shoulder without the slightest clue of what it does to Hijikata. He seems like he's just tipsy, not drunk, but Hijikata doesn't know what to do with that information. Should he be wary of that man if he's in this condition?

Nevermind. Hijikata chooses to execute his plan C - sit, drink, ignore the Yorozuya. Simple enough. The third part would be the hardest, but he can handle it somehow. Even if it seems that the goddess of victory isn't by his side tonight.

"So what brings you here on such a fine mid-summer night, Hijikata-kun?" Gintoki asks, his gaze trained down on his cup.

Great, now he tries to be a poet.

Hijikata holds back the snarky response and orders a cup of sake for himself.

"None of your business."

He feels more than sees Gintoki looking at him now, but as he already decided - he is just going to ignore it.

"Hmm, cranky as always." Gintoki looks back down and swirls the cup in his hand a few times before taking a sip. "What's with the unwillingness to hold a normal conversation? You know, I don't have a telepathic heart, so sometimes it's good to voice out your thoughts so that I know what to do with you."

This gets weirder by the second. And what was that about a telepathic heart? Did he- did he just quote a song? Seriously, what's wrong with him tonight?

"How much did you drink?" A swiftly dodged bullet. Hijikata pats himself on the shoulder mentally for this accomplishment of not biting the bait.

"Enough to not be fazed by a certain Demon Vice Chief's bitterness." Gintoki sighs and turns to look at Hijikata again. "Hey, Oogushi-kun-"

"Stop calling me that."

"-can I ask something?"

Hijikata grits his teeth. Plan C is unsuccessful. Thankfully, the arrival of his drink saves him from answering immediately and he takes his time with pouring sake in his cup, then downing it in one go.

"Even if I say 'no', you're still going to ask." He states and finally manages to look straight into the other's mesmerizing red eyes. Wait- mesmerizing? Where did that come from? No, no, now is not the time to let these kinds of feelings overtake him. "So what is it?"

Gintoki leans in as if he's about to tell a secret and wraps an arm around Hijikata's shoulders in a weak attempt to pull him close. Hijikata tenses up and doesn't budge. The only movement he does is eyes narrowing.

"Did you fall from Heaven? Because you sure look like Lucifer right now." A brief pause, then "Ah, wait. That's not how it goes."

Hijikata's eyebrow twitches exactly three times as he tries to comprehend what the purpose for this nonsensical talk is. He fails miserably, so instead he shrugs Gintoki's arm off and takes a drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out in a nearby ashtray.

"I don't know where you're going with that and, honestly, I don't want to know."

The minute of silence that follows is greatly appreciated by Hijikata as he sips his drink in peace.

"Hey, Hijikata-kun." Ah shit, there he goes again. "Do you know what my shirt is made of?"

Hijikata pinches the bridge of his nose, exhales sharply and prays that no one is listening to them.

"Fifty percent strawberry milk stains, forty percent sweat and ten percent actual fabric."

Gintoki seems taken aback, but he regains his composure and shakes his head.

"I was gonna say top tier boyfriend material and- Hey! Those aren't strawberry milk-"

"I don't care what they are!" Hijikata snaps. He lights another cigarette, takes a soothing drag of it and huffs out the smoke from his nose, completing his enraged bull look. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Gintoki's ridiculousness is quite amusing.

Gintoki mutters something unintelligible, groans and leaves his cup on the counter before turning to Hijikata. He grabs his collar and whether they like it or not, Hijikata ends up face to face with him. They are both frowning, but for completely different reasons. Hijikata is simply annoyed while Gintoki is concentrated and looks like he's searching for something lost in Hijikata's eyes.

"You know," Gintoki begins quietly, now with a firm tone. "for some reason I was feeling off, but you came and turned me on. So much to the point of irritating me."

Hijikata's brain shuts off for a good few moments. He tries to process Gintoki's words, but the more he mulls over it, the more his annoyance makes way for confusion and surprise and finally, embarrassment. His eyes widen and he gulps the lump of nervousness that settles in his throat. Though he has an image to maintain, especially in public. So he frowns again and grips Gintoki's collar in return.

"Are you dedicated to pissing me off? What the hell are you trying to do, Yorozuya?!" 

"What you _won't let me do_ is make you feel relaxed because poor you must be hella tired of running through my mind constantly!"

Nope. No way in hell is Hijikata going to acknowledge this. The dumbass is probably more drunk than he looks, so there is no use pondering on whether or not what he says is true. For now, he settles on making use of his police duty and decides it's for the better if he accompanies Gintoki home. When the bartender approaches them to step in in case they get into a fight, Hijikata slams enough money on the counter for himself and Gintoki, then stands up and drags the idiot outside by the collar. Like an obedient dog on a leash, Gintoki follows.

"Hijikata-kun, where are you leading me?" Oh, so he could talk normally after all. "Are we going to a love hotel? If so, we have to get some co-" …Or not.

"Shut up!" Hijikata hisses and stomps his way down the street. When he turns around a corner, he stops abruptly, pushes Gintoki on the wall of a building rather unceremoniously and glares at him. "I'll ask you again. What are you trying to do?"

Gintoki presses his lips shut and looks away. Even if Hijikata longed for his silence a few minutes ago, now he's getting more and more agitated by it.

"You…" Gintoki breathes out, then turns his attention back to Hijikata. "You're so clueless it hurts sometimes, you know. For such a smart guy, you sure are dense." When Hijikata doesn't respond, he catches Hijikata's hands and in the most heart-wrenching tone says, "Tell me you have a spare heart because mine was stolen."

When is he going to drop those cheesy pick up lines?!

Hijikata looks down at their hands and almost flinches upon seeing Gintoki intertwine their fingers like it's the most natural thing to do in a situation like this. ~~It does feel natural.~~ Anyway, what's with this situation? One moment Hijikata was mulling over his unrequited… crush? Love? Interest? Whatever. The next moment he ends up with the damn subject of his internal torments in a bar, and now said subject is… what is he doing? Is that his way of confessing? As much as Hijikata wants to believe that is the case, his stupid pride gets in the way and tells him that he doesn't want it to be the case because he has been purposely avoiding his own feelings for months in fear of another failure of a relationship. That is, if Gintoki feels the same. Which he obviously does.

But…

"Why?"

Gintoki huffs and releases his hands. Hijikata curses himself mentally for missing the warmth.

"I don't know! It's completely beyond my understanding why it has to be you of all people. But it's a fact and that's why I wanted to tell you and get this over with. So, there. It's done. You don't have to say anything. Now, it was nice seeing you, but I have to go ho-"

A pair of lips on his own silence him immediately, so Gintoki only manages to let out a confused 'hm?'. Hijikata pulls back after a few seconds, now sporting an adorable faint blush and a not-so-adorable frown. That expression succeeds in making Gintoki smile.

"That's it. My answer. I can't talk about feelings like you do."

"I can't either, but I tried." Gintoki shrugs nonchalantly. He's not going to tell about his secret mission at an internet café where he spent a whole day browsing through questionable dating advice websites. Hijikata doesn't need to know. "Uh, so... Does the offer for the love hotel still stand?"

Hijikata chokes on his breath and takes a step back.

"Wh- I never offered it!"

Gintoki's listless expression is back immediately. He turns on his heel and takes a step forward.

"Then I'm going home. You can tag along if you change your mind."

'Don't fuck with me' is on the tip of Hijikata's tongue, but he holds it back and follows Gintoki.

"What about your kid?"

"She's probably asleep by now. We just have to be vewwy vewwy qwuiet."

Hijikata deadpans at the reference.

"Thanks, you just killed whatever mood I had."

"Don’t worry, Hijikata-kun." Gintoki slows down a bit to match Hijikata's speed and leans to him to whisper, "Gin-san will make sure to light that spark again." He finishes with a soft blow of warm air to Hijikata's ear, then pulls back and proceeds to walk like nothing happened.

Hijikata shakes his head, but still tags along. He did decide that he would accompany a drunk guy to his home after all, and that's all he is going to do despite Gintoki's suggestions. Besides, he doesn't want to rush things. He isn't that type at all. Though Gintoki surely is the opposite of that which means that one of them will have to compromise. Ugh... That's too complicated.

"Hey, Hijikata-kun." Gintoki calls out after a while, already sounding a bit more sober from the fresh night air. "Now that _that_ thing's out in the open, when will you start calling me by my name?"

So much for taking it slow… Dammit.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've called you by your name already." Hijikata reasons, hopefully dodging a second bullet this evening.

Gintoki raises his eyebrows in question.

"Hm? When was that?"

"That time."

"That time…?"

"Yeah. That time."

"I'm pretty sure I don't know what time you're talking about."

"You know, that time."

Gintoki stares for a while, then casually hoists Hijikata on his shoulder. Completely uncaring for the few passers-by who see them(and thankfully don't recognize the Demon Vice Chief in his civil clothes), he proceeds to make his way to Kabukichou.

"Oi, put me down, permhead! What the fuck-" Hijikata tries to protest, but Gintoki cuts him off.

"Beep! Wrong answer."

"You dumbass…"

"Beep! Wrong answer."

Hijikata clicks his tongue and trashes around, but Gintoki keeps a tight grip on his legs. It also doesn't help for Hijikata's stomach which is sure to receive a bruise from Gintoki's shoulder, so he manages to stay still. That is, until he thinks of a better plan - he props himself up with the help of Gintoki's ~~damned sharp~~ shoulder. He gives the permhead a blood-freezing glare, though it starts to dissipate as soon as he involuntarily slips down and the hands which were previously holding his legs end up positioned on his ass. His furious blush nullifies the effect of the glare.

"What are you- Put! Me! Down! Already!"

Gintoki has the audacity to grin.

"Wrong answer again~. Hurry up or I might drop you."

Ah, right. Hijikata had forgotten that this guy is a greater sadist than Sougo. He groans in annoyance and looks around to make sure the street is empty before speaking up to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Okay, fine… Gintoki. There. Happy now?"

The glimmer of pure happiness in Gintoki's eyes is enough of an answer. It makes Hijikata's insides feel weirdly soft and tingly. That's more amazing than disgusting, and he decides that he doesn't want it to stop, even if it sounds incredibly cheesy. He may as well accept those new thoughts and the idea that he is turning too soft because of such small things. He sighs and lowers his voice.

"So? Will you let me down already?"

Gintoki is more than willing to oblige, though he doesn't let off so easily.

"Say, can I get another kiss now?"

"Absolutely not. That's more than enough for tonight." Hijikata responds without skipping a beat.

He smoothes out the wrinkles on his yukata, lights yet another cigarette and leads the rest of the way to Kabukichou. Gintoki is obviously sulking, but he doesn't protest further. When they reach their destination, Hijikata accompanies Gintoki to the top of the stairs which is probably a bad decision considering the offer from earlier. Though that kind of mood is nearly gone and Hijikata still has to go to work tomorrow. He makes sure to get those points across by shaking his head when Gintoki nods towards the door.

"I'll call Yamazaki to pick me up."

Just as he whips out his phone to call said guy, Gintoki interrupts him.

"I could give you a ride though."

"Huh? No way. I'm not letting you drive after drinking. That's too irresponsible, even for you." Hijikata scolds.

This successfully convinces Gintoki, so Hijikata goes back to calling Yamazaki and giving him orders which, surprisingly, don't include his beloved seppuku threat.

"Hijikata-kun, can I get my kiss already?" Gintoki asks as soon as the other hangs up.

Hijikata tries making up an excuse with "I'm smoking right now."

Not surprisingly, Gintoki doesn't care in the least. He grabs a hold of Hijikata's hand which is holding the cigarette and leaves a quick kiss on his lips. Finally defeated, Hijikata sighs. He leans in for another kiss, then a third, then a fourth, and it almost leads to making out. _Almost_. A set of headlights come into view, so Hijikata hurries to push Gintoki away and towards the door.

"Oi-"

"That's enough. You should go to bed now."

Gintoki blinks rapidly in confusion and tries to protest, but the realization that Yamazaki is already there forces his mouth shut. He glances over to the nearing car, sighs and slides open the door to his apartment.

"Then… Good night, Hijikata-kun."

Hijikata mumbles something under his breath before going down the stairs. He gets in the car and answers Yamazaki's questioning gaze with "The Yorozuya was drunk, so I brought him home. Don't you dare tell anyone or it's seppuku for you."

Meanwhile, it takes several minutes for Gintoki to register that what Hijikata said before they parted was 'Saturday night'.

Maybe browsing websites with trashy dating advice and pick-up lines wasn't a bad idea after all.


	2. Amanto ambassador Gintoki AU

Hijikata went over to his desk, just to be closer to the ashtray, not that he was avoiding being close to the Amanto that resembled a human so much that it was frustrating. Nope. For his own good, he sat down and browsed through the paperwork there. It wasn't touched in a while because of his frequent patrols, but now that he had to be a bodyguard and a babysitter, he would have to pick up the pen again.

All Gintoki saw as he laid down was Hijikata's back. Something passed through his mind, but Gintoki pushed it away. Or… as a second thought, maybe he could try it out?

"Oi, isn't it too hot in here? Why are you still with that jacket?" Hijikata's back and shoulders tensed even more. Was it even possible to be so tense? Looked like this guy didn't know how to relax. Gintoki huffed and propped himself up on his elbows. "Do you want me to show you something I learned when I was back home?"

"What's that?" Hijikata asked, reluctantly looking up and over his shoulder. As he saw the other in that condition(half-naked, that is) his cigarette threatened to fall out of his mouth, but he caught it with his hand instead.

Gintoki sat up and scooted over closer to Hijikata. He cracked his knuckles, then plopped his hands on the other's shoulders.

"Relax a bit, will you? It won't work if you're all tensed up."

Hijikata didn't know whether to be relieved that Gintoki was acting friendly, or suspicious for the same reason. Still, he could defend himself if worse came to worst, so he left his cigarette in the ashtray and relaxed his shoulders a bit. Gintoki was patient, a tad bit too patient as he took Hijikata's jacket off.

"Oi, what are you-" Hijikata immediately tried to protest, but Gintoki cut him off.

"Nothing weird, promise." Gintoki assured, then started massaging Hijikata's shoulders, working his way down to his back. "Do you even know the definition of 'taking a break'?"

Hijikata just huffed in response and tried his best to relax, but it was hard because of the cold pair of hands that slipped under his shirt after a minute. He straightened his back, barely stopping himself from squirming from the sudden change in temperature.

"That… That's enough, I need to get back to work." He managed to say with a steady enough voice.

"You're still too tense, Hijikata-kun. Bear with me for a bit, okay?"

"Anyway- Why is your skin so cold? It's pretty warm outside."

"Why is yours so hot?" Gintoki countered. Hijikata huffed again. "To answer your question - my blood is naturally cold, like everyone else on my planet."

That explains the white skin.

Three minutes later, Hijikata relaxed to the point of slouching a bit over his desk and exhaling a shaky breath. But it was all over when the door opened.

"Gin-chan, what are you doing with Mayora and why are you naked?" A visibly calm Kagura demanded.

Both men turned their heads to regard Kagura. Hijikata tensed up again, and Gintoki retreated his hands, remaining as composed as ever.

"Ah, you're awake already? You didn't sleep much." Gintoki pointed out.

"Don’t avoid the question!"

"Okay, okay, jeez. I'm not naked, see? I have my underwear on."

"I'm not looking there, perverted old man! You're avoiding the other question!"

"Oi, who are you calling old? I'm not even twenty years older than you!"

"See, you're not even denying that you're perverted! Are you admitting it then? Ugh, so disgusting."

"You're disgusting! Where are your manners anyway, walking in somewhere without knocking?"

Hijikata looked away and lit another cigarette while the Amantos continued to bicker. He would definitely go insane by the end of this month.

.

.

. 

"Hey, Oogushi-kun. Do you come here often?" Gintoki asked, his eyes glued on the building in front of them, specifically on the colorful lanterns that adorned its entrance.

"Not really." Hijikata answered, and he knew he had to bite his tongue, but the next words, which were an obvious lie, came out anyway. "I don't know a lot of people here."

Gintoki nodded in acknowledgement and took a step forward, but didn't go in. Instead, he shot a meaningful look at Hijikata over his shoulder - a silent question of 'Aren't you going to open the door for me?'. Unexpectedly, Hijikata shook his head and stepped forward too, lowering his voice almost to a whisper.

"Nobody has to know where you come from, the fact that you're a royalty also needs to be kept a secret."

"Ah, about that-" Gintoki started, but Hijikata already made his way inside the building. He sighed and followed.

Upon going in, they were immediately greeted with a collective squeal of 'It's Hijikata-kun!' from a few hostesses who gathered around them. Gintoki raised a brow at Hijikata, but otherwise didn't question him.

"Hijikata-kun, you brought a friend tonight?" One of the girls asked as she led the men towards an empty table. "Do you mind introducing us?"

Hijikata did, reluctantly, and prayed that the hostesses didn't know who Gintoki was. Then again, he was coming to Earth for the first time, so it was unlikely that they knew him.

Next thing he knew, Gintoki had his arm wrapped around one girl's shoulders.

"Say, how does it feel to be confined in such tight clothes?"

The girl blushed, but hid it behind the sleeves of her yukata.

"I'm not sure what you mean, but I still need to tell you that we're here just for company."

Hijikata visibly relaxed as he took a seat, but then the Amanto had to open his mouth again.

"No, no. I'm asking just because I'm curious." Gintoki explained. He certainly didn't look or sound disappointed by the turn-down of something more than just friendly company, or he probably hid it so well that Hijikata couldn't get a hold of it. "I mean… Isn't it hard to breathe?"

Maybe it was a mistake to come here after all, even though no real trouble was caused yet. Hijikata's sensor for trouble was going wild, but he suppressed the feeling by gladly accepting the sake that the girl next to him just poured, and downing it. He lit a cigarette right after, as if his throat wasn't burning enough from the alcohol. Thank goodness he was officially off work(he really didn't think he'd ever say that) so that he could drink freely. And he wasn't in his uniform… Right? Oh, phew, okay. He remembered to change before going out.

"Hijikata-kun?"

It took him almost a solid minute to realize that it wasn't one of the hostesses calling him. In fact, the voice was too deep for a woman. So it was just Gintoki. Wait. Why was he standing up?

"Huh? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. I'll be right back."

The idiot didn't even tell his reason for leaving, and he didn't let Hijikata ask because he disappeared too fast, following a hostess to the back room. Why were they even going there? What the hell was that guy planning now? And why did he look so excited all of a sudden?

"Hijikata-kun, would you like more sake?"

"Yes, please."

Oh how he was going to need that sake. It served as a good distraction from the fact that the person he was meant to protect was now out of his sight.

Two minutes later, the girl that had led Gintoki to the back room returned, this time with a woman that Hijikata wasn't sure he knew, until they approached the table. The unfamiliar woman strangely resembled a geisha with her white skin and gracious movements, but then again it couldn't be a geisha because her pink yukata was off the shoulders and was way too short, stopping right at the middle of her thighs which were also milky white, like her shoulders and neck. So it wasn't a geisha then. As Hijikata's gaze trailed further up, he also noticed the white unruly short hair, the red eyes and… Huh? _Pink_ yukata(seriously, pink of all colors)? White skin, white hair? White? With pink? What?

The last thing Hijikata noticed was the lack of breasts - instead there was just a firm chest. Pure rock-solid muscle, much like the stranger's(?) broad shoulders and bare biceps.

Wait.

Hold up.

"Oi, what the hell- What are you- How did you even think that this, this, _this_ would be a good idea?!" Hijikata motioned at the sight before him and raised his voice in his immense surprise at seeing the Amanto crossdressing without giving a flying fuck that his irrational actions nearly gave Hijikata a heart attack. He was too young to die, damn it! Furthermore, he refused to die like just another random pervert! Which was also not his intention, but-... Okay, it's fine. Just blame the sake. And Gintoki's apparently humongous stupidity.

The hostesses chuckled quietly. Gintoki had the audacity to smirk as if he just accomplished something meaningful.

"Yep. Definitely a fun reaction."

Royalty or not, Hijikata had a great urge to kick this guy's ass.


End file.
